


Android Biggest Sister

by FlyingShibaInu



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Androids, DBH elements, Ficlet, Gen, Headcanon, Post-Canon, Robot Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2020-01-07 07:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18405839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingShibaInu/pseuds/FlyingShibaInu
Summary: Aigis Series were found in Kirijo warehouse basement, and they were released.





	Android Biggest Sister

At Iwatodai Dorm, in the lounge...

"My name is Aigis. I'm an android sent by Kirijo," the blonde said. "Model AI200. I am a prototype."

Her friends clapped for her flawless machine-like performance.

"That's awesome, Aigis," Junpei said. "No one would suspect a thing."

It seemed, that Kirijo had a lot of Aigis Series in their warehouse basement. Mitsuru found the location and password from her father's inheritance letter. Not wanting to leave them standing pointlessly in big storage, she decided to let Kirijo Electronics modified their appearance, before releasing them all as 'Kirijo's maintenance androids.'

"Maybe it isn't a good idea," Fuuka said, typing on her laptop. "But the public already knows."

The public was skeptical about the appearance of swarms of androids that looked so human in Iwatodai. Mitsuru herself had to tell them that 'They were mass-produced computers that looks like a human' and that 'Everything is under Kirijo's control.'

"Hope they don't see any resemblance to Aigis's face," Junpei said. "If they know Aigis's sisters are all over the place, they would freak out." He drank his chocolate milk. "And of course, make them know what Aigis is."

The problem would be that their friends and other students would have seen Aigis's face, the transfer student. Seeing robots with faces that looked like their friend's would be weird.

"I do not comprehend." Aigis tilted her head. "I thought your goal is to not let them know I'm a machine. Why do I have to prepare my android introduction script?"

"The last resource?" Junpei said. "In case they notice you look like other androids. So no one knows you have emotions."

"And links her to a Gekkoukan student," Mitsuru said. "I know it is my fault. I should have thought about it more before."

"Before releasing my sisters for the world to see," Aigis said. She paced in the empty space in the lounge. No, she wasn't angry. Not at all, but she didn't feel like standing still.

"I added some varieties to their bodies and faces," Fuuka said. "Even though the androids all looked similar to Aigis back then, it was more like a default model."

"A default anti-shadow-weapon model, I see," Aigis said.

"I've tried some new techniques on the latest set. It went well." Fuuka showed them the picture of an android body model. "The torso could be made with clickable plates and hidden screws, and the joints are now easier to remove and attach. I also gave them proper feet."

"I know," Aigis said. "I'm an old model, uninteresting, equipped with low technology."

"Aw Aigis," Fuuka said. "I can upgrade you too, if you want. Just ask."

"New torso plates would be nice," Aigis said. "I could wear more human clothes that way. That is all for now."

"Okay." Fuuka nodded to herself and typed something, probably ordering the parts. "I tried to say that, you are an upgraded version of the default model, too. All androids are." The teal haired girl said. "Those androids in the warehouse, maybe they aren't Aigis's sister. Maybe they are simply… the same species as her."

"I am the first android to be activated from the warehouse," Aigis said. "In a way, I am the biggest sister."

Her friends smiled at that, and so she would believe that. It might not be... logical, to think of them as her sisters, but Aigis had learned that sometimes she can ignore logic once in a while if it doesn't hurt anyone.

* * *

 One day, one unexpected day, Mitsuru gave Aigis the rights to control the androids.

"I might do the Android revolution," Aigis said with a raised eyebrow. "You shouldn't trust me, a property of Kirijo gone deviant, to take care of Kirijo's property."

"I don't know if you are being funny or sarcastic," Mitsuru said. "I trust you, like how he trusted you. We know you will do the right thing."

"Thank you," the blonde said.

"Arf!" Koromaru barked.

"... I will walk Koromaru-san." Aigis said. And with that, she exited the dorm with the dog.

"Ahh…" Fuuka said. "I still have things to discuss. The latest model..."

"She's happy," Junpei said. "So she goes for a walk to calm herself a little."

Mitsuru looked at the door and smiled. It didn't matter, the reason. Aigis was happy and that's a good thing.

* * *

After Aigis graduated from Gekkoukan, she stayed in the dorm and learned programming full time for a few years while her friends went their separate ways. Iwatodai Dorm was like Aigis's house by now.

The most human-like android in this world was, of course, Aigis. There might be a lot of other androids, but Aigis was the only one with awareness and emotions. Or maybe, there were other androids with emotions in other parts of the world, who knows.

Maybe, one day her sisters would also have emotions like her. Maybe she would let the dorm be her sisters' place to stay. Fuuka would have a medical bay for fixing androids, and Aigis herself would help Fuuka with complicated programming. That was her idea. It would be nice if it actually happened.

Android future could wait, Aigis thought as she followed Koromaru walking along the road. She shouldn't be too serious and try to enjoy the journey. Who knows what would happen in the future, but she knew for certain that her friends would support her.

Aigis was excited to be the leader, and she would do her best as the android biggest sister.

**Author's Note:**

> Borrowed some Detroit: Become Human information. I really like DBH but I don't have enough confidence to write stories for it yet.


End file.
